Gonna Burn Holes in the Layers of Our Clothes
by homine
Summary: Sometimes they liked to feel it the next day. AoKagaAo


Red and blue clashed as they both removed their drenched t-shirts with the utmost alacrity, smirks playing on their lips. Their mouths melded together in a frenzy as they tumbled onto the bed and loud _'thump' _resounded from it. Kagami was on his back with fingers gripping navy locks tightly, tongue battling the other boy's for dominance. Aomine simpered and his hands were pulling lightly tanned thighs around his waist. The redhead challenged his counterpart when he yanked his blue hair back, teeth burning on his darker throat. The Touou player grinned, rolling his hips roughly to meet his partner's. They growled at the friction, nails leaving behind deep crimson lust and purple hazes of need.

Kagami drew blood on the teen's shoulder before flipping their positions. This time, he was gripping the undersides of muscled thighs, lifting them in the air to pull off his shorts. Aomine was copying his actions, the garments flying in random places as their nude frames rocked together in harmony. Kagami nipped a toned calf so metallic liquid dripped down, the other leg wrapping around his taut waist to throw him down. He smirked darkly, refusing to back down and he took back the top position. Aomine leered, fingers curling in red strands to _yank_. The Seiren power forward hissed, feeling air sweep past him because he was then on his stomach with his face in a pillow. He glared over his shoulder when teeth marked their presence into his back. He licked his bruised lips when darkened cobalt eyes stared up at him smugly.

Two could play that game.

Kagami thrust back so his lower half hit Aomine's jaw harshly and the boy accidentally bit painfully into his tongue so he tasted iron. The tan male let out an "_ah, shit_" before his lover made his move, body sliding out from under his partner's and his digits found midnight wisps again. He quickly shoved that stupidly attractive face into the bed before the teen knew it and he was sitting on the backs of Aomine's thighs with a filthy grin and glimmering eyes. His hard cock rubbed against the boy's crack and the bluenette growled, fingers grasping for the wrist that belonged to the hand pressing his head down.

He pulled it off and flipped Kagami onto his back once more, holding his arms above his head. He roughly kissed the male underneath him, knees prying the other's legs open. Kagami's smirk was dirty when his rival's dick nudged his hole, biting the taller boy's lip and unpinning his hands from Aomine's so he could bring them down to grip the Touou player's firm ass. The redhead brought him closer, causing the bluenette's cock to push in and, _Christ_, it burned.

Aomine licked the shell of his partner's ear, whispering if he was ready to give up yet. Kagami begged to differ, two of his digits slipping inside the taller male. Aomine groaned into their heavy, messy liplock, thrusting with fervor in rhythm with Kagami's own pumping fingers.

The headboard squeaked and thudded against the wall as the cobalt eyed teen fucked each moan out of his counterpart. Aomine had his legs spread wide, pounding in fast and hard, just like how he played basketball. Kagami added one more digit and bit on a shoulder severely enough to have the taste of metal all over his tongue. His animal instincts were becoming known again and he couldn't take it.

He had to have the power, had to dominate _now._

The two struggled to be on top once more, Aomine smirking when his rival gasped due to his continuous assault on his sweet spot. Kagami feasted on his throat, fucking his lover with four fingers now and creating angry crimson lines down his toned back. The expression on his face made the redhead's stomach thirst for him. Aomine's flesh wasn't enough. He had to have all of the other boy. _All _of him.

He rolled them over so he was straddling tan hips with hands squeezing and scratching from Aomine's neck to glistening abs. The Seiren power forward held his counterpart's wrists above his head and slammed his ass down, hard. Kagami could see a crack in the wall where the headboard snapped back and forth on it. The bluenette's ankles dug into golden calves and he reigned supreme again, pinning his lover's hands down onto the mattress.

Kagami was not having it.

He emulated Aomine's dirty grin and licked along his lips before he turned gruffly. They toppled off the bed, allowing the shorter of the two to break free from his rival's cock. The Touou player landed on his back with a grunt, being pinned down by his lover's rough, greedy hands. Kagami's tongue swiped his thumb and his eyes hungrily raked Aomine's sweaty body.

Before he could be maneuvered onto the bottom again, he gripped the undersides of dark, firm thighs and shoved them up, up, up. He bent the other boy's body practically in half as Aomine's toes touched the space above his head so his ass was on display in the air. The redhead simpered crudely and held his counterpart down in that position. The bluenette complained to him about the awkward angle but he wasn't listening as he teasingly bit a calf and thrust in with force. Navy hair was splayed around his lover's face like a dark halo and his head was thrown back.

It was just what he had yearned to see.

His pace matched that of what Aomine had been doing earlier, except this time, the tan male was the one moving back and forth and on the carpet. Kagami knew the boy would have rug burns on his shoulders and upper back later but that thought spurred him on further because _he wanted that_.

The teen tried to hold onto him or roll them over, he didn't really know for certain, but he desired complete control and he didn't care about anything except that right now. So, he seized Aomine's wrists in bruising hold and jammed them against the floor. His incisors ravenously sunk into the taller boy's throat when he snapped his hips forward. The bluenette broke into a satisfying mantra of "_ah, ah, ah_" and "_yes, yes, yes_," looking so beautiful with his scrunched eyes and his expression fraught with lust and pain.

Of course he'd feel this come tomorrow, but that was the best part. He had a game the next day and Kagami would not miss seeing his lover limp and cringe yet play just as exceptionally for anything. Aomine reciprocated the feeling when it was vice versa so he was not at all deterred.

He picked up his fast rhythm into a brutal, deep thrust that caused the other male to scream. It only served to make Kagami impossibly more erect inside that clenching heat. He saw Aomine's toes curl into the carpet and his feet were almost parallel to the ground, similar to one of his famous formless shots, and his knees were slightly bent on each side of the shorter teen's head. The Touou player's damp, darkened eyes leered up at him, craning up to smash their mouths together with painful vehemence. Their lips were bleeding and throbbing, but that made it _better_—it tasted like salt, iron, and dirty lust.

It was positively addicting.

They branded each other's names into their teeth and necks and souls, knowing all too well that they could never kiss anyone else like this. No one else would be able to handle their primal needs. That made Kagami want _more_, it made Aomine growl for _more_, it made their bodies beg for _more_. When they were together like this, possessive and needy, they didn't want to stop until they were running on empty, no holds barred.

The cobalt eyed male licked some of his lover's pink saliva before breaking more flesh, allowing his actions to act as his voice for how he really felt. He wanted it all, and the redhead was more than ecstatic to comply.

His nails dug into tan wrists before he straightened his back and his hands were now holding the spots underneath his counterpart's knees down again. He really appreciated how flexible the boy was at times like this. But, they were both close, far too close to _that place_, for him to think about it too long. So, his bestial instincts took over and he slammed his hips down into Aomine's, _hard_, and permitted his fingertips drag across toned thighs so thin red trails were left in their wake. The taller male's head was thrown back once more, with his bruised throat bared, and his voice cracked and choked on Kagami's first name. The sight was so ethereal and tantalizing, watching Aomine lose himself and paint his face and body a viscous white.

It was absolutely breathtaking and he couldn't handle it anymore, reaching the brink inside his lover until he felt it flood his senses like a wave.

They both breathed heavily and let the perspiration work its way down their skin as they lay together in a mess of limbs and heat. They licked and soothed open wounds and kissed obvious bruises with tender lips, laughing and gazing at each in that way they only could.

Fingers pressed into tan, raw flesh like the devil he was and navy burned him just the same as if he was the one who'd just been fucked into the carpet. He let the boy's legs down so they could hold each other in a more comfortable position and he made sure there was no red down where it shouldn't have been. He smiled when he saw the boy was just fine and caressed the teen's jaw while the bluenette kissed his hair affectionately, so different to how they had been just seconds ago.

They looked into each other's eyes again and touched each other's lips with "_I love you_" heavy on their tongues, fingers etching each other's first names into their skin like a brand; right next to the opposing tattoos they both shared on their hips that read _"Taiga_" in crimson and "_Daiki_" in elegant blue.


End file.
